The Valentine's Day
by AceOfHearts777
Summary: It's Cosmo and Wanda's 10,000th Valentine's Day together! A cute little story about how they celebrate it. Fluffy :) :) [Rated T cause I'm paranoid]
1. Cupid Wants You

**Wow! An actual story instead of a one-shot! It's pretty short though, this one's only gonna be 3 chapters. Enjoy it none the less!**

 **Hmm, I don't think there's anything I need to note except that this takes place before Cosmo and Wanda had Poof.**

 **I don't own The Fairly Oddparents.**

* * *

 _The Valentine's Day_

It was Valentine's Day, the most romantic day of the year. Couples everywhere were waking up, and waiting in anticipation for their lover's surprises. As for the single folk, well they had a very different reaction.

* * *

"Ugh! I HATE Valentine's Day!"

Timmy Turner was not amused. It was Valentine's Day and he was dateless! AGAIN! And on top of that, his parents were being extra mushy at breakfast today. _Hopefully,_ he thought to himself as he ran up the stairs to his room, _Cosmo and Wanda won't act the same way._

Boy was he wrong. He entered his bedroom to find a million red roses covering everything and Cosmo lighting a few candles.

"What the heck!?" Timmy asked wide-eyed.

"Oh! Hi Timmy." Cosmo smiled and gave a quick wave before returning to.. Um, whatever it was he was doing.

"Cosmo!" Timmy yelled again.

"What?" Cosmo asked in his usual oblivious way.

"What's with all the gooey romance stuff?"

"Oh," he said glancing around to admire all his hard work. "It's mine and Wanda's 10,000th Valentine's Day together, so I thought I would do something really special." He paused for a moment and looked down dejectedly. "I tried making her breakfast, but I blew up the stove… Wanda had to clean everything up, so I figured while she did that, I would do this!" With that he spread his arms in a wild flourish to display his work.

Suddenly, in a poof of smoke, Wanda appeared. She opened her mouth to say something, and stopped as she got to look around.

"Ta-da!" Cosmo yelled with a smile.

Wanda was speechless. Everywhere she looked there were roses, she couldn't see one inch of space that wasn't covered.

"Cosmo…" She said breathlessly. "You did this? For me?"

"Of course lamb chop! Who else would it be for?" He laughed and flew over to her, enveloping her in a tight hug.

She melted into his embrace and a few tears welled up in her eyes. They hadn't been able to do anything romantic or even spend time alone together for a while. They'd been caught up with Timmy and his "extreme wishing". So the fact that Cosmo had pulled this seemingly out of nowhere had truly touched her. She pulled back a bit and looked into his stunning green eyes.

"This is amazing Cosmo! I can't believe…" She glanced around again, at a loss for words. "Thank you!"

Cosmo blushed. "Aww, it was nothing Wanda. I would do anyth-"

Cosmo couldn't even finish his thought because suddenly Wanda's lips crashed against his. He was only shocked for a moment before his closed his eyes and returned her kiss ten-fold.

He loved kissing her; it was one of his favorite things to do. He loved how sweet she tasted, and how soft her lips were. It was also the perfect way for him to say how much he loved her. He wasn't very good with words, so he would have to use actions. When he kissed Wanda he always made sure to put as much emotion into it as he possibly could. He made sure it was deep but tender, and passionate but sweet. He needed Wanda to know how much he loved her.

And she did. Kissing Cosmo never ceased to amaze her. It seemed like every kiss had more emotion behind it than the last. And she loved it. She also loved how in control he was when they kissed. It was no secret that Wanda was the more dominant one between the two, she controlled pretty much everything. Except for kissing. Kissing was one of the few times Cosmo would take charge, and Wanda would gladly succumb to him each and every time.

"Alright! That's enough!" Timmy yelled, his eyes were covered with his hands and he was clearly disgusted.

Cosmo and Wanda had pretty much forgotten that he was there up until that point. They awkwardly pulled apart, trying (but failing) to hide their blushes.

"Sorry Sport…" Wanda said sheepishly. "We got a little carried away."

Suddenly Cosmo's face lit up. "Carried? Oh! I'll carry you Wanda!"

Without warning, Cosmo swooped up his wife and twirled her around the room. He soon started tickling her, and both of them were laughing like little kids.

"Alright guys, I think I'm gonna go…" Timmy said once again covering his eyes.

"No... Ti… Timmy! Come back!" Wanda yelped between bouts of laughter. Cosmo took the hint and ceased his attack on his wife's stomach.

"We're sorry Sport. Let us make it up to you."

"I know!" Cosmo exclaimed "Let's go somewhere, where do you wanna go?"

Before Timmy could even get a word out, there was a large heart-shaped poof across the room. A Cherub had appeared.

"I'm looking for Cosmo and Wanda?" It's small voice rang delicately through the room.

"Oh! Here! Over here!" Cosmo beamed while slinging his arm around his wife's waist.

"CUPID WANTS YOU! NOW!" It's voice boomed off the walls, and the ground shook beneath Timmy's feet. And as fast as he'd poofed there, the cherub was gone again.

"Well I guess that answers our question. Looks like we're going to Fairy World."


	2. Reservations in 15

**I don't own the Fairly Oddparents.**

* * *

 _The Valentine's Day_

"Well, what are you guys waiting for? Let's get going!"

Cosmo and Wanda then raised their wands in sync, and they were all poofed to Fairy World.

* * *

When they arrived in Fairy World, they ended up on the corner of _Afro_ and _Disiac_ , Cupid's house. Cupid lived in the nicest house in Fairy World, it was a huge pink and white mansion, and the whole property was surrounded by a solid gold fence. Naturally, with him being the God of Love, there were hearts all around.

"Wow!" Timmy was awestruck, but Wanda seemed not to mind at all.

"Yeah, that's Cupid for you. Everything's gotta be…"

"FABULOUS!" Cosmo cut her off.

The trio laughed and made their way to the gate.

"Stop! In the name of love! Who goes there?" The voice was that of another cherub, but this time the sound was originating from the small intercom near the gate.

"It's Cosmo, Wanda, and Timmy. Cupid called for us."

There was no response from the intercom, but after a minute the huge gates swung open. When they made it to the front door of the house, it flew open, revealing Cupid himself.

"Hi there!" He greeted.

"Hi Cupid!" Cosmo and Wanda replied.

"Come on in!"

The fairy couple and their godson all moved to go inside. Once inside, Cupid lead them all to a large fireplace with two large cherub statues on either side.

"Hang on a minute." He flew over to one of the statues and flipped its head back, revealing a red, heart shaped button.

As soon as he pressed it, the fire was extinguished and the whole wall opened up to reveal a huge operation room. Cupid flew in then turned to his surprised guests.

"Don't be shy, come on!"

The group obeyed and followed the love god into the room. It was massive. All sorts of screens and control panels lined the walls; all being operated and monitored by cherubs dressed as military personal. In the farthest corner, there was a large door with big red letters that read: CONFIDENTIAL.

Cupid led them to said door and opened it. Inside was a fairly large room, though not nearly as large as the op center, that resembled an office. It had several file cabinets, a large desk with chairs aligned in front of it, and (of course) a coffee maker in the corner. Cupid moved behind the desk and sat down.

"Make yourselves comfy!" He said as he gestured to the three chairs before his desk.

As they moved to sit down, Wanda spoke.

"So Cupid…"

"Yeeees?" He replied as he conjured himself a cup of coffee.

"Why did you need us?"

"Well you see," he stated as he poofed up a large pink file with Cosmo and Wanda's names on the front.

"According to my records, it's your 10,000th Valentine's Day together."

"It is."

"FABULOUS!" Cupid exclaimed. "I haven't had this happen in almost 6,000 years!"

"Had what happen?" Timmy asked.

"Well, the sad truth is, because fairies are immortal, they don't always stay with the same person forever. Seeing the same face every day gets old sometimes, so in several cases, a fairy just re-marries every few millennia."

Cosmo and Wanda shared a glance. They had unfortunately already been exposed to this phenomenon. They'd seen a few of their friends re-marry a couple times, and each time would upset them more than the last.

Timmy looked down, "Wow, I never knew… That's actually really sad."

"Don't get me wrong kid, that's not always the case. There are several couples who have actually meant it when they promised forever on their wedding day, most of them being soul mates. Kinda like them." Cupid finished with a smile and used his thumb to gesture to the boy's godparents.

Cosmo and Wanda smiled at each other. It was almost as if it were choreographed. Wanda got up and walked over to him while Cosmo opened his arms to her. She promptly sat on his lap and buried her face in the crook of his neck, planting a kiss just under his ear. Cosmo smiled and kissed the side of her face in return.

"So," Cupid interrupted their moment. "In honor of your special Valentine's Day, I've taken it upon myself to organize something special for you two." He immediately clapped his hands and the couple was poofed into eveningwear.

"You have reservations at Chez Fairee in 15 minutes. Don't be late."

"What about Timmy?" Wanda asked.

"It's okay Wanda, I'm sure I could live one night without you guys."

"Aww, thanks for letting us have a night off Sport!" She moved to hug him, and he merely shrugged it off.

"Okay, okay. Enough of the mushy stuff. Please poof me home?"

Wanda rolled her eyes and obliged.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Cosmo asked and looked at her expectantly. "Let's go!"

She grabbed her husband's arm and they raised their wands. Just before they poofed away, they heard Cupid yell out a chipper: "Ta-ta!", and then they were gone.

* * *

 **I audibly laughed to myself while writing some of this. I swear, I make jokes that are only funny to myself... Review!**


	3. Perfect Night

**Last chapter! Enjoy! :D :D**

 **I don't own The Fairly Oddparents.**

* * *

 _The Valentine's Day_

Cosmo and Wanda had poofed themselves outside the restaurant.

"That was really nice of Cupid to do this for us." Wanda commented.

"It sure was baby! Come on, let's go inside." And with that they walked inside.

"Reservations for Cosmo and Wanda?" Wanda asked the maître d'.

He flipped through his book and gave them a small smile. "Right this way Madame."

Naturally, with it being Valentine's Day especially, the place was packed. He guided them to their table and the couple sat down. Wanda noticed a bottle of champagne chilling on the table; upon closer inspection she found that it was a bottle of Amour Pétillante, the same champagne they'd had at their wedding.

"Wow! Cupid really pulled out all the stops for tonight, didn't he?" When there was no answer, Wanda looked up at Cosmo, only to find him staring blankly at her. "Cosmo!"

"What? Huh?" He was confused until he spotted the bottle in her hands, "Oh, I'll have some. Thanks hun."

Wanda simply rolled her eyes and poured him a glass. _There he goes spacing out again. He never was one to pay attention._

Just then, Cosmo took a sip of his champagne, and his eyes flew wide open.

"Hey! We drank this at our wedding!" He boasted.

Wanda was absolutely baffled, and now she was as wide eyed as her husband had been moments ago.

"How'd you know what?! All you did was take a sip! You never even read the bottle."

Cosmo's gaze hit the floor as he began to blush furiously, and he was stammering on his words a bit.

"I may not be bright about… Well a lot of things. But, our wedding is something I could never forget. I remember everything! I… I remember how fresh the flowers smelled. And how you never looked away from me, not even once! I remember thinking that THAT kiss was our best one yet, because now it meant that you were mine, I mean… you know, _officially_ , and that now no one could take you away. I remember how bubbly the champagne was, and how you rested your head on my chest when we danced." He paused for a moment and looked up at his awestruck wife. "See Wanda? I DO pay attention… Well, to some things at least."

Wanda was astounded, she didn't know how, no; she couldn't respond to that. All she managed was a small smile and a breathless "Cosmo…"

* * *

The rest of dinner was fairly uneventful. They enjoyed their food and each other's company as they chatted away. When they went to pay the bill, they were informed that it was on the house. Wanda made a mental note to thank Cupid again later, and soon her and her husband were walking the streets of Fairy World hand in hand.

They were so caught up in conversation that she'd hardly noticed where they'd ended up. They were right outside their house. In addition to their castle in Timmy's fish bowl, they had another house in Fairy World that they used when they were between god kids.

"We haven't been here in a while…" Wanda voiced mindlessly.

"Wanna run inside real quick?" Cosmo suggested.

"Sure."

The couple entered their home and flipped on the lights. Cosmo hung up his suit jacket and Wanda walked into the kitchen and looked around.

"It's kinda dusty, the place could use a cleaning…"

"No, no, no." Cosmo started.

"It's Valentine's Day! You should be enjoying yourself, not cleaning! Plus, I have a surprise for you."

Cosmo reached into his back pocket and pulled out a long velvet box.

"Happy Valentine's Day Wanda." He said as he handed her her gift.

Wanda opened the box, revealing a gorgeous diamond necklace.

Wanda went wide-eyed in shock; Cosmo couldn't seem to stop surprising her today.

"Cosmo! How did you afford this?"

"I've been saving up for something nice, and I figured that it would be nice to get you something special for today."

Wanda walked up to him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Cosmo, you didn't have to spend your money on me."

"But I wanted to Wanda. I wanted to give the love of my life something as pretty as she is, and this is the closest I could get."

Wanda rewarded him with a brief kiss. "Well thank you. It's absolutely gorgeous."

She put it on, and moved to admire her reflection in the foyer mirror when a thought struck her. She stopped for a moment, and turned back to her husband, a coy smile spread over her lips.

"You know, I would love to wear this right now, but I don't think it goes with this dress. Wouldn't you say?" She finished and expectantly cocked an eyebrow at him.

Cosmo immediately understood her meaning and swooped her up off of her feet. Literally. Wanda burst into a roaring laughter as Cosmo carried her up the stairs to their room.

When they got there, Cosmo laid her down on the bed. He rested himself over her, his hands on either side of Wanda's head supporting him, and he started planting kisses up and down her neck. Wanda sighed happily and rested a hand on the back of Cosmo's head. Cosmo pulled back for a moment to meet her eyes.

"It's been too long since we did this."

Wanda briefly nodded in agreement, and then pulled him down into a deep kiss. She pondered for a moment, remembering the last time they'd made love. It was a few weeks ago, before Timmy had started his "extreme" phase. They were always so exhausted after days like that that they always went straight to bed. Her thoughts were interrupted though when Cosmo lightly bit down on her lower lip. She moaned aloud and granted him access to her mouth. As their tongues danced, she fumbled to unbutton his shirt. When she finally managed to do so, she ran her hands down his chest, loving how he shivered under her touch. _Yes,_ she thought to herself, _far too long._

* * *

A few hours later, they lay entwined in the sheets, both blissfully lost in their love. Cosmo lay, trying to catch his breath and holding Wanda to him, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Wanda lay beside him, her head on his chest listening to the steadying beat of his heart. Wanda lifted her head to face him.

"Happy Valentine's Day Cosmo." She leaned down and placed a quick kiss on his lips before returning her head to his chest.

"Here's to 10,000 more." Cosmo replied as he tightened his grip on her.

They both soon fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms. The perfect ending to a perfect Valentine's Day.

* * *

 **Well that took a turn... ANYWAY Hopefully Google didn't lie, and that actually means Sparkling Love, or else I look really stupid right now. Anyone speak French? No? Good :3 :3**


End file.
